Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) offer a variety of games such as slot games, video poker games, roulette games, keno games and other types of wagering games that are commonly deployed at a casino for use by players. Play on the EGMs typically requires the player to place a wager on the outcome of a primary game. On many such EGMs, secondary games or bonus rounds are also available after the player qualifies by attaining a certain winning combination or event on or related to the primary game. The player would then enter the secondary game or bonus round where they have an opportunity to win extra game credits, game tokens or other awards. The player automatically enters the secondary game or bonus round upon achieving a winning game outcome, or alternatively, when a bonus symbol appears in a predetermined position on the reels of a slot game (or the game display of another type of game) upon completion of the game. The player may be awarded credits for winning the base game and then additional credits for winning the secondary or bonus game.
Historically, the format of game play with winning combinations entitling the player to enter a secondary or bonus round has worked well for players and gaming establishments. They generate player excitement and maintain the interest of the player. However, for a player who hits a streak of losses, it may result in the player leaving the game, and possibly the gaming establishment without further play.
During the past few years, overlay screens have been introduced on EGMs. These overlay screens enable new functionality on EGMs including the offering of Application Gaming Technology (“AGT”) which is also referred to as “applications” or “apps” that can be offered to a player in a server based gaming environment over a network. The overlay screens are offered by a number of EGM manufacturers and include products such as IGT's Service Window, Bally's iView DM, WMS' Freedom Port, and Aristocrat's Encompass. The overlay is a “subscreen” that appears on an existing video display on the EGM and can be used to offer applications of all types that might be of interest to a player. For example, a player may watch television in an overlay screen while playing a game on the EGM, or that same player may take advantage of a separate and independent bonus game app that may be offered through the overlay screen.
The present invention is a gaming system and method for offering a separate secondary networked game app through the overlay screen. Like other games played on an EGM, the player places a separate initial wager to play the networked app game. The secondary networked app game may be a game including but not limited to any of the following types: horse racing, bingo, keno, slots, poker, roulette, black jack, craps, baccarat, or any other wagering game. The player is effectively engaged in two different games at the same time—the base game on the EGM and the secondary networked app game that is displayed on the overlay screen on the EGM. Upon winning one or both of the base game and the secondary networked app game, the player is awarded a prize that is transferred to the credit meter on the EGM in the event of a monetary prize.